


Jingle Balls

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M, Secret Santa, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair thinks he’s alone decorating the tree and starts singing Jingle Bells, but he puts a new twist to it. </p><p>Warnings: Bad Language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Balls

**Title** : Jingle Balls  
 **Type** : Slash  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Word Count** : 240  
 **Summary** : Blair thinks he’s alone decorating the tree and starts singing Jingle Bells, but he puts a new twist to it.   
**Warnings** : Language, talk of sex

** Jingle Balls **

Blair was alone, decorating the Christmas tree because Jim went out with some pals from Vice. As he put each ornament on the tree, he would sing more of a song. 

_Jingle Balls,  
Jingle Balls,  
Watch them swing and sway.  
Oh what fun it is to ride,  
On Jim’s nice cock today, aye._

_Jingle Balls,  
Jingle Balls,   
Watch them swing and sway.   
Oh what fun it is to ride,   
That’s all I have to say, aye…”_

“Chief…” 

Blair jumped and blushed like as red as an apple. “Oh God, Jim, I’m so sorry.”

Jim moved up to Blair and smiled, pulling his young roommate into his arms and said, “I liked your song much better than the old rendition.”

“Really?” Blair was still blushing, but was curious at the very same time. 

“I’d like to watch yours swing and sway, too. What brought this on?” Jim asked. 

“I was putting the ornaments on the tree and couldn’t stand seeing one more ball without thinking about your balls. I just couldn’t help it.”

Jim laughed. “Kiss me, you tree decorator, you.”

Blair went into Jim’s arms and they kissed and Jim said, “Sing the song again.”

Blair did just that. 

The end


End file.
